All Things New
by MasterOfGrey
Summary: Pyrus is still frustrated about not having a home and the alliance is still wandering through space, but as events begin to unfold it seems there is still hope for the future, as well as some trials that will truly test the alliance's mettle.
1. Chapter 1 Kindred Spirits

_This is my first ever fan fic so I hope you like it. :D_

_It's my favourite series though and I think it ended well before its time so I intend to keep on with this._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters for this series. (But I do own MY original characters ;-) )_**

* * *

**ALL THINGS NEW**

**Chapter 1: Kindred Spirits**

On the fire command ship Smoke, Pyrus stood at the viewport of his private chambers and watched the glowing blue engine trail of Planet Ice pass slowly by. It had been a year since the beast had first appeared and devoured his homeworld, now it had been transported to some distant and unknown location but there was still no peace. Oh sure the planets were united but there wasn't really peace, not the peace of heart that a home brings and that he so longed for, for his people.

Staring aimlessly into space the crackle of the braziers went unnoticed by Pyrus, so too did the low humming of the ship's engines go unnoticed, but unfortunately, the insistent beeping of his wrist com. did not go unnoticed. When he activated the link the voice of Captain Blaze issued from the speaker.

"My Prince, there is a visitor who has come to see you." Surprised, Pyrus turned from the viewport and transferred the link to the brazier behind him. The stern face of his captain of the guard appeared in the flames before his eyes. "Who is it?"

Captain Blaze paused for a moment and cleared his throat before replying, "It is the lordling Lavas, from the house of Blaze." Pyrus blinked, "What is your lordling doing coming here?" Blaze averted his gaze, "I do not know what his intentions are my prince, he did not see fit to tell a mere guard like myself. Shall I send him to you when he arrives?" Pyrus turned away for a moment before replying, "No, take him to the control centre, I will meet him there."

Terminating the link Pyrus turned back to the window. _I wonder why Lavas is coming to see me._ Leaning on the viewport edge, gazing even more aimlessly out the window, he thought about everything he knew of House Blaze. _Aha_, he realised, _of course Lavas just turned sixteen, his father is dead as well and now he will have come to swear fealty._ Pyrus breathed a sigh of relief; at least this wasn't another problem because he'd certainly had enough of those lately.

Stepping into the corridor he began to make his way to the control centre, the guard from his door following at a discreet distance. Pyrus wasn't exactly sure what Blaze thought he'd need a guard for on his very own command ship but no amount of protestation or persuasive language on his part had managed to dissuade his captain of the guard yet.

With a series of clicks the door to the control centre folded back into the wall to allow him through. Immediately all other sounds were pushed aside by the argument going on inside the room. Near the centre of the floor Captain Blaze and two unknown guards yelled at each other while a teenage fire boy, presumably Lavas, stood by and watched.

Moving into the centre of the room Pyrus interrupted their argument when he shouted, "What are you doing!" All three guards fell silent immediately. _So much for not another problem_, he thought.

Blaze turned to Pyrus, "This lordling brought his guards onto the command ship without authorisation." Pyrus raised his eyebrows, "Blaze, are you so paranoid about keeping me safe that you would suspect our own people? Go back to doing your job and I'll deal with this matter." Wordlessly Blaze turned and left the control centre, though his posture clearly indicated he was not happy with being silenced. With a hand gesture Pyrus dismissed Lavas' guards before turning to Lavas himself.

For a moment both of them were speechless as the looked at each other. Aside from Lavas being fractionally taller and having slightly different lines on his forehead the two were almost identical. A moment later Lavas remembered his manners and bowed his head, "Greetings, Prince Pyrus." Pyrus winced, _why does everyone have to be so formal?_ "Look, please just call me Pyrus, I absolutely hate all the bowing and formality and no one seems to listen to me when I say stop."

Lavas looked up at Pyrus again, "You sure about that?" Pyrus nodded, "Yes, it's really annoying." Lavas' face split with a grin, "So you are a real person after all, I wasn't sure whether or not to believe the rumours." Trying hard to keep a straight face Pyrus replied, "Of course, think how bored I'd be if I wasn't really real!" There was a little moment where neither of them said anything, but it didn't last long before they both broke down laughing at how ridiculous the situation was.

When they'd finally got back some level of control Pyrus spoke again, "Man I haven't laughed like that in ages, come on lets talk somewhere else." Still shaking with suppressed mirth Pyrus and Lavas exited the control centre and made their way back down the corridor. "So did you come here to swear fealty now you're of age?" _After all,_ Pyrus thought, _I can't imagine any other reason why he'd be here_. Lavas answered just as the door to Pyrus' private chambers clicked shut behind them. "No." Pyrus turned to face Lavas, his body just a little tensed, "What are you doing here then? You're not going to challenge me for the throne are you?" A little, almost imperceptible, tremor crept into his voice and he was suddenly more a teenager than a prince.

Lavas stepped forwards and clasped Pyrus' shoulders, "No Pyrus, I love you just as much as the rest of our people. Maybe when I know you better and have seen that you are worthy of my loyalty, then I will swear fealty. First and foremost though, I am here simply to be a friend, and to show those 'outworlders' that the people of fire still support their prince." Lavas' grinned, "After all, you're not the only one who is sick of all the formality." Pyrus face lit up with a grin. "Sweet, you can hang around with me and I can say you're my 'advisor'. I love the advantages of being prince!"

Watching Pyrus' face Lavas smiled. _Our prince really is just a teenager after all._ He was happy the prince was friendly, it would annoy his own vizier a lot but that didn't matter. Finally there was someone who didn't bow all the time and say 'my lord'.

Heading towards the door Pyrus caught hold of Lavas' arm. "Come on, there's someone who you just have to meet. Trust me, if you're anything like me, you'll love him." With Lavas stumbling along behind him Pyrus tapped his wrist com. "Blaze, I want you to find out where the Clavicle is and set a course. I think it's about time we paid it a royal visit."

* * *

_Well I hoped you liked reading this as much as I liked writing it._

_Remember to review, I'm not fussy about what you say but I like to know what people think and I'm not afraid of constructive criticism._


	2. Chapter 2 Prank and Punishment

_Authors Note: Well even though I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter I thought I'd keep going anyway cause I like this story. I hope you guys are liking it. (The ones who are actually reading it.) The new thing in this chapter is a little subtle but I'm sure you can figure it out._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except my original ones yadda yadda you know the deal._**

* * *

**ALL THINGS NEW**

**Chapter 2: Prank and Punishment**

With a series of clicks and a slight sucking noise Smoke docked itself to the Clavicle's access port. The great bulk of Planet Bone loomed in the command centre view window as Pyrus turned to Lavas, "We're here. You're in for a treat." Leading the way down the other corridor of the ship Pyrus seemed barely able to restrain himself from running.

Running his hand through his flame, Lavas followed reasonably close behind. He wasn't sure what was so special about the emperor of Bone but the prince was excited enough to make him very curious. Everything he'd heard about Femur had suggested he was far from likeable but Pyrus' behaviour seemed to belie that assumption.

Stepping through the access port, they had barely set foot in the squidgy interior of the Clavicle when a voice rang out. "Pyrus, buddy ole pal, what you doing here?" Turning to the voice Pyrus rushed forwards to grab the, somewhat short, emperor of Bone in a bear hug. "Femur, it's been too long."

"Ow, ow, ow, OW." Pyrus leapt back quickly, "Sorry Femur, I forgot." Messaging his burnt spot Femur replied, "Nah you're a good kid, though it's only been a week you know." Pyrus scratched the back of his neck, "Well it seems longer when you have to keep dealing with affairs of state."

Femur laughed, "Well in truth I'd just like to avoid being toasted emperor. I have enough trouble with Pelvis trying to kill me every other day." Mid laugh Femur suddenly noticed Lavas still standing near the access port.

"Yikes! Am I seeing double or is this some kind of joke?" Pyrus punched Femur on the shoulder and winked at Lavas, "Femur, have you already forgotten about that mirror I said I'd get for you?" As Femur looked back and forth between the two of them suspiciously, Lavas made a point of copying Pyrus movements as closely as possible.

"Hang on, this isn't right." Femur walked right up to lavas and peered up into his face. Quick as a flash Lavas bent forward until he was barely a centimetre (or inch) away from Femur's face. "Boo."

"Wha, whoa, whaddaya," Femur stumbled back waving his arms wildly, "Whew." Hands on hips the somewhat disgruntled emperor turned to glare at the two fire princes, now laughing so hard that they had to lean on each other for support.

"Now playing a trick like that on your old pal Femur isn't very fair now is it?" Standing up straight Pyrus apologised to Femur, "Sorry Femur," chuckle, "but it," snort, "was just so," breathless laughter, "it was just so funny!" At which both fire princes collapsed back into laughter.

"Gah, damn kids," turning and walking out Femur called back over his shoulder, "If you're gonna be like that I guess I wont be telling you about Tekla's big discovery, I mean naughty children miss out on special things so naughty princes must miss out on special news.

Pyrus stopped laughing and looked up at this, and started running after Femur with Lavas following a few steps behind. "Hey what news? Femur come back!" Dashing into the Clavicle's control centre, they found Femur already stuffing his face with food. Stepping forward Pyrus spoke, "Come on Femur, you can't tell us and then not tell us, that's even worse than our prank."

Femur grinned, "Whoever said your prank was mean huh? I thought it was quite funny." Pyrus slapped his forehead. "Um femur," Lavas chimed in, "I hate to burst your bubble but it was you that said our prank was mean."

Shrugging his shoulders Femur replied, "Yeah well, that was in the past so it doesn't really matter much anymore." "Come on then," Pyrus pleaded, all teenager again, "tell us what Tekla's big discovery is." Femur stroked his chin and pretended to consider it. "Well I could, but nah."

Reaching forward Lavas picked up Femur's plate of food, "you don't get to eat till you tell us." Femur's eyes bugged out, "Hey give that back. Pelvis come and get your but over here and help before I have to sing for my dinner." As Femur chased Lavas around the room Pyrus and, the newly arrived, Pelvis just stood and laughed.

Panting and out of breath Femur eventually stopped in front of Pyrus, "Ok I give up already, I'll tell you just tell your friend here to give me back my food." Pyrus nodded and Pelvis grinned, "Wise decision oh magnanimous one."

Grumbling about people spoiling his fun, lavas put the food back on the table while Pyrus folded his arms and looked pointedly at Femur.

"Ok I don't know much but I'll tell ya what I do know. We're coming up to a new solar system right? Well Tekla says the sun's too old so it's no good for trying to settle down in, but, apparently the long sensors have picked up something, though when I found out she didn't know what. My guess is she's figured out what it is she was picking up, she's been all mysterious about it as well now so I reckon it's gotta be big."

Pyrus was almost speechless for a moment. "Femur how could you not tell us this until now?" Femur shrugged, "Well you see kid, if I just told everything it…" Lavas interrupted, "It'd be no fun, we get it but this was important!"

"Yeah well the meetings not for an hour so it'll be fine, get over it," grinned Femur. "An hour!" Pyrus exploded, "it'll take us that long just to get there!"

With Lavas being dragged behind Pyrus dashed back to smoke as fast as he could while Femur just turned and to Pelvis and said, "Full speed ahead for planet Ice, with luck those two hotheads will have cooled down by the time we get there."

Grinning, Pelvis replied, "Indeed, let's hope so, oh incredibly devious one."

With a great deal of sucking and clicking noises Smoke and Clavicle separated and began streaking rapidly towards planet Ice, the clavicle leading by a small margin, and towards Tekla's big discovery.

* * *

_Woot! Anyone guess what the big discovery is? I'm not giving away any hints but trust me, it's BIG!_

_Please, please, please R'n'R, I really wanna hear what people think._


	3. Chapter 3 See a Face Light Up

_Yeah I know it's been a long wait but not many people seem to read this so I hope no one minds too much_.

_Please Enjoy.  
_

_**Disclaimer I only own the story and Lavas - everything else is not mine.**_

* * *

**ALL THINGS NEW**

**Chapter 3: See a Face Light Up with Hope**

The relative peace of the council chambers was shattered as Prince Pyrus burst through the doors at almost full speed. Followed shortly afterwards by Femur, Pelvis and Lavas at slightly more restrained paces.

"What have you discovered Tekla!" cried Pyrus, almost yelling in his excitement. Turning from her deliberations with Graveheart, Tekla turned her attention to the young fire prince. "If you take a seat I will tell all of you together in a moment."

Somewhat deflated, but still excited, Pyrus dashed around the table to his seat. Lavas moving around until he was just behind the princes' left shoulder. As the rest of the council took their seats Tekla called up a large scale holographic representation of the system they were approaching.

Immediately the room was bathed in deep red light from the massive red orb that was the system's dying sun. After their eyes had adjusted, however, Tekla zoomed in the image to draw their attention to a number of planets orbiting the behemoth sun.

"This is why I have called you here. This system may not be what we are looking for but these worlds are definitely useful to us," pausing to make sure she had everyone's attention Tekla resumed, "There are five planets in this system, four of them in particular are interesting to us. The final one is completely dead and worthless."

"Excluding the dead world all the planets in this system appear to have world engines, however if there were any previous civilisations on these worlds they have long since disappeared without discovering their world engines. It may seem incredible and unbelievable but there are 4 uninhabited worlds out there just waiting for us to make use of them." The room went quiet for a time while everyone considered the ramifications of this news.

It was Cryos who first broke the ensuing silence that greeted Tekla's words, "Perhaps it would be best before further speculation is undertaken for you to tell us about these planets." Pointing at one at random he said, "Perhaps start with that one."

With a few taps on the control panel the image zoomed in on that one planet and sheets of data appeared next to it. Barren as it was due to the high radiation levels the planet was remarkably suited to life. Judging from their records, which the computer displayed for comparison, it was in fact most similar to planet forest but minus the abundant plant life.

"Well that's clearly got to be mine don't you think baby?" said Femur when it seemed clear that everyone had spent sufficient time looking at the readouts. "Now hold on a minute Femur," said Cryos. However, before he could continue Tekla interrupted. "Actually Cryos, it is my recommendation that the government of Bone be put in charge of dealing with this planet. They have the most experience with growing food and we are beginning to need that more and more as other resources become strained."

Before an argument could be voiced though Tekla entered another command and the remaining three planets zoomed up to dominate the room. The three fiery worlds filled the room and blocked out all other thoughts as the company watched massive volcanic eruptions spurt glowing lava high into the air to create fiery clouds.

Tekla smiled in amusement as she watched the Prince's face light up, both literally and figuratively speaking. He looked at Tekla, "Are you serious about this?" All Tekla could do was smile and nod. "It is a great responsibility though, as the people of fire you could be allowed control over all three worlds but you would be charged with providing for all the alliances energy needs and these worlds are dangerous, you will need to be careful settling them."

"I don't care, finally a new home for my people. That's all that matters now." Graveheart adjourned the council and Pyrus shot off before anyone could even think the word go. As Tekla and Graveheart went aside and Femur left to plan for his new world Lavas quite suddenly found himself alone with only Cryos for company.

Walking over to Lavas, Cryos reached into his pocket and withdrew something concealed within his hand. "Stay close by your prince and hold onto this for the future, he may need it sooner than you might think." Gently clasping hands, Cryos handed Lavas the object and walked out of the room, of all of them he seemed the least surprised by these discoveries…

Clenching the object firmly in his fist Lavas left the council room and ran back to Smoke. His prince was going to need someone to look after him it seemed.

* * *

_Sorry forgive me! I know I just gave Pyrus not one, or two even, but three whole planets! I just like him soo much and I felt sorry for him. It'll be for good reason later in the story though I promise. :D_

_I know it's short but this one was supposed to be. (And it's 2 in the morning and I really can't write more :P)  
_

_I'm feeling very discouraged at the moment with the lack of reviews though. Do you think I could get just one measely little review. Pretty please? puppy dog eyes_


	4. Chapter 4 Light and Shadow

_Yay here is my next chapter. Thankyou to so much to Camilax for the review I love you! _

_Though also thankyou to anyone else who read it as well._

_You'll find this chapter is where the story starts to get interesting so I hope you like it :D_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the original series.... I do own my own additions to the story as seen in this chapter though. Woot!!!!**  
_

_

* * *

_**ALL THINGS NEW**

**Chapter 4: Light and Shadow**

Fire fleet commander Flash, of red squadron led his squadron towards the largest of the three fire planets now discovered in this system. This planet was nearly two thirds of the way around past the sun and the furthest planet from where the alliance worlds had entered the system.

The twin worlds of fire and the barren mud world had all been reached by the alliance fleets and secured for exploration and inhabitation but this one being furthest away was yet to be reached so a scouting party had been sent ahead.

From the corner of his eye a glint of reflected sunlight caught his attention, but that didn't make sense, unless… Just then, illuminated in the dying light of a solar flare a stark, vicious outline of a ship flickered in his vision.

"Hostile alert! Scramble everyone!" He called into his comm. system but it was too late for some. Out of the fifteen ships in his squadron six simply vanished in individual fiery blazes as flickers of purple energy arced across space and plucked them out of the darkness.

Glinting in the light of the explosions, three fighters became clear in their attack. It took only seconds for the fire ships to activate their external lighting and targeting computers and begin fighting back. One of the enemy fighters dropped almost immediately but the other two veered away, preparing themselves for open conflict now they had lost their element of surprise.

In the ensuing fire-fight another five of the remaining nine squad ships were destroyed before the two enemy fighters were taken down.

Bringing the tattered remnants of his squad together Flash activated the comm. system to send a message back to the fleet. As he activated it though another ship came into view, larger and more sinister than the fighters it dropped onto them from out of the darkness.

Back on the fire command ship Smoke the only message received was "_This is… omg god we're under attack, scramble, scramble everyone! *explosion* I'm hit, I'm hit. *crackle* oh god they're all dead *crackle*…"_

*****

Back on planet Ice the council chambers were abuzz with confused conversation and worried looks. Kryos, Graveheart, Tekla, Femur and all the others were there but Pyrus and Lavas were still absent and it had been Pyrus that had called the meeting.

Finally the doors opened and nine pairs of eyes turned to look as Pyrus and Lavas entered. An expectant hush fell as everyone waited to find out why this urgent meeting had been called. Pyrus did not disappoint.

"We have been attacked."

"What?!?!" the response came simultaneously from five different mouths around the room. Raising a hand Kryos stepped forward to address Pyrus personally.

"Are you sure about this? There is no doubt?" Pyrus put his hands on his hips and looked Kryos full in the face, "I think I can tell when my own fleet gets attacked. Tekla can you point the long range sensors towards the sun and project the results here in the council room?"

Tekla nodded and walked over to the control panel where she began to tap quickly. While she was doing this Graveheart came over and asked, "What are you going to show us?" Pyrus looked up before saying, "Just wait and see, you'll understand much quicker that way."

After a moment the room darkened and a holographic image of the system came into being across one side of the council room. From their perspective they could see about half the fleet as well as Bone, Ice and the twin Fires. As they watched they could see the Fire fleet forming up into battle formations around the front edge of the alliance fleet.

"Look over at the sun, that's what's important." As they watched the image focused in towards the sun and small black specks became visible passing around the edge of sun and glinting in the orange light. But then the grand entrance occurred. Appearing slowly from behind the sun, further out than the third Fire planet a great glittering ball of light and shadow, a planet that had previously been hidden behind the sun far out in the system, emerged in all its glory.

"My God" whispered Kryos.

"Our scouting squad sent to check out the last fire planet was destroyed by them, so it seems we are under attack" said Pyrus. Looking around at the council he then asked, "So what are we going to do?"

There was an awkward silence while everyone sort of looked around. Finally Graveheart spoke up, "I think we should try to contact them, try and talk. After all they are just one planet, they can't really want a war with us."

It was at that moment that an alarm went off, on the projection in front of them several red points representing enemy fighters appeared and assaulted a wing of Fire vessels. As it zoomed in it became apparent that a wing of almost forty Fire vessels were being kept busy by just twelve enemy ships. Purple and orange energy blasts flickering across space to cause sudden and brief flashes of light, far outshining the dull red sun behind them.

Just behind this conflict another ship appeared, a vast web like structure stretched out around what was a very small vessel and began to pulsate. Moments later a wash of purple energy spread from the web quicker than the eye could follow and swept through the alliance fleet.

From a single point on ice a faint echo went back to it.

"What in the four worlds was that?" exclaimed Femur.

Before anyone could reply though Tekla's console beeped and she turned to address the rest of them. "It seems we will not need to contact them, they have contacted us."

The battle on the projection in front of them vanished and in its place appeared the face of a very stern person of indeterminate gender, their skin was a pale grey colour and they had black crystalline formations growing from their forehead back.

After regarding them for a moment they spoke, "By the authority of the supreme council of Glass you are accused of trespassing in private space, theft of life and value, exploitation of untended resources and the kidnapping of an imperial person. For these crimes the penalty is death and it shall be delivered to you all by conquest unless you should choose to surrender. If you have not surrendered before the completion of one solar rotation may whatever deity you worship have mercy on your souls."

The face vanished and the projection display returned to a scene of the battle. Of the original twelve enemy ships seven remained and of the forty Fire vessels only thirty one were still flying. As they watched though the enemy fighters formed up around the 'web ship' and they slipped off into the darkness again.

Within the council chambers even Femur was left speechless.

* * *

_Hmm, personally I didn't much like this chapter... Well I liked the story bit but I don't think I wrote it very well. _:(_  
_

_Ah well there's always next time, it'll get better I swear._

_Pyrus: "No it wont, you're making the bad guys attack my people, seriously didn't we have enough problems in the original series?!?!?"_

_Me: "But, but, it's not my fault. You were the greedy one who went for 3 planets."_

_Pyrus: "Yeah that you gave us. You knew I wanted a home for my people again."_

_Lavas: "You know you don't have to beat up on the author, it is only chapter four."_

_Pyrus: *sigh* "I know." *turns to me* "You'd better be nice though"_

_Me: ...._

_Ahem, anyway random discussions with myself aside I hope you liked it and please, please, please review :D_


End file.
